


Man of Dreams [Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Audio Format: MP3, Bitter-sweet Ending, Canon Compliant up to Madara being revived, Canon-Typical Misogyny, Canon-Typical Violence, Carthasis, Classic Tragedy, Cultural Differences, Dramatic Irony, Drinking to Cope, Epic Podfic Big Bang, Excessive Drinking, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Self-Hatred, UST, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Hashirama put his highest hopes, dreams, and delusions into Konoha's creation. One was that, maybe, Madara didn't really hate him. Another was that, maybe, he didn't really love Madara. From Konoha's birth to the First Hokage's death. Onesided HashiMada.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Man of Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250183) by ckret2. 



[Man of Dreams](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6349563/1/Man-of-Dreams) by [ckret2](http://ckret2.tumblr.com/)

Download via mediafire

MP3 with music [443 MB, 10:53:56] [Single Chapters](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/dvw7b4opd3mo7/Man_of_Dreams_Music_Chapters) | [Chunks](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/8a09ctk9e0xun/Man_of_Dreams_Music_Longer)

MP3 without music [430 MB, 10:29:28][Single Chapters](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/zb69uh81d2lwc/Man_of_Dreams_No_Music_Chapters) | [Chunks](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/hvgj9yr966xq4/Man_of_Dreams_No_Music_Longer)


End file.
